¿No me deseas?
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Una simple pregunta que lleva a una simple respuesta. "¿No me deseas?". "¿Quieres saber cuanto te deseo?". Quizás amor y deseo no es lo mismo, pero con algunas personas, ambas palabras van de la mano.


¡Hola!. Muy buen día. Traigo este one-shot sacado de un momento de espera. Estaba sentada sin nada a la mano, hasta que ¡sorpresa! Encontré una pluma. Y me puse a buscar papel, como no tenía escribí al reverso de un recibo(uno muy, muy pequeño) y ¡presto!. De ahí surgió lo que espero que lean a continuación.

¿De donde viene el titulo? Pues, sencillo: de una canción. No esta inspirado en la canción, pero, en esa espera de repente me la tope. La canción se llama "Don't you want me" y es The Human league. Y bueno, no va al tono del fic, pero al menos pasan un rato agradable oyendo música jeje.

Acepto los comentarios y sugerencias en las cajitas de abajo, siempre los leo y los aprecio mucho.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nakamura-sensei. Y lo digo, por que si fuera así, creo que Takano sería menos sexy, así evitaría que alguien que no fuera yo quisiera salir con él.

En fin, ¡Feliz lectura! Y muchas gracias por leer ^^

* * *

 _ **¿No me deseas?**_

—Onodera, ¿Cómo te va con tu autor?— Pregunto Masamune Takano, jefe editor de la revista Emerald publicada por Editorial Marukawa a Ritsu Onodera, mientras este pasaba cerca de donde se encontraba sentado en su camino a la copiadora. Estaba nuevamente en época de correteo de autores para entrega de manuscritos, solo faltaba una semana de vencimiento de ciclo, o del plazo final de los trabajos completos, era el momento crucial del periodo, en donde sabia si las cosa si iban a salir bien o mal. De este chequeo dependía saber si el autor en cuestión saldría en la revista o él como editor en jefe tendría que resolver de alguna manera esa ausencia.

Pero, en realidad, el autor de Onodera no le preocupaba tanto a Takano como el mismo Ritsu en si. Su subordinado/amante/primer amor o la confusa etiqueta que tuviera su relación, últimamente había tenido problemas con su salud a causa de un esfuerzo excesivo en el trabajo y una marcada desnutrición por descuido, así que en realidad Takano vigilaba que Ritsu no quisiera esforzarse de más y que su salud empeorara; por que si Onodera volvía a colapsar a Masamune le daría un infarto, y si no presentaba su trabajo también. Era como una dos por uno en el combo de la preocupación.

—Ya solo faltan 10 páginas y ya termino la página especial a color—Contestó Ritsu de seca manera a su jefe. Pero bueno, era todo lo que necesitaba que supiera.

En vista de la extendida explicación de Onodera; (entiéndase por sarcasmo eso de "extendida explicación") Takano decidió calmar sus ansias con el otro editor que tenía cerca de su escritorio, así que preguntó:

—Hatori, ¿Qué me dices de Chiharu Yoshikawa?— Masamune si que tenía miedo de esa respuesta. Hatori era un excelente editor, bastante hábil, pero por alguna extraña razón su debilidad era Chiharu Yoshikawa mejor conocido como Chiaki Yoshino, aunque solo lo supieran pocos por ahí. Pero siempre que se trataba de entregar el manuscrito, siempre había problemas con "ella".

—Le faltan 36 páginas...—Cuando lo dijo se notaba la ira en Hatori. Por que, no importaba lo que hiciera Chiaki siempre se las ingeniaba para tener todo listo de última hora. —Pero no se preocupe, lo tendrá listo a tiempo—No importaba que fuera el manga central de la revista, ni así entregaba a tiempo. Pero se iba a vengar de Chiaki en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, ya encontraría la manera de que entendiera la preocupación que con su actitud de causaba a los demás. Pero de que el manuscrito iba a estar, iba a estar.

Cuando Hatori respondió a Takano a este no le sorprendió. Sus nervios estaban a mil, pero estaba seguro que todo se haría de la mejor manera al final, podía ver la decisión en los ojos de Hatori cuando dijo que lo entregaría y casi se sintió mal por Chiaki, casi, por que después recordó lo que estaba en juego y decidió que aun si tuviera que pasar por el cadáver, mientras entregaran el trabajo bien hecho no importaba el método.

Suspirando de resignación, decidió ponerse a trabajar en otra cosa sumamente diferente, pero al sujetarse el adolorido puente de la nariz que era todos los días presionado por las gafas notó la mirada de Ritsu sobre él.

Eso no era una sorpresa, por que en ocasiones anteriores había notado la mirada de Ritsu sobre el cuando creía que no lo veía, y no eran una de esas miradas profesionales estilo "en cuanto se distraiga iré por un café" sino una mirada de "¿Qué estará pensando Takano?", lo que le sorprendió es que sus ojos no tenían la expresión dulce de costumbre. Por primera vez en la vida no sabía distinguir el matiz de su mirada.

Durante aquella época de juventud, Masamune había aprendido a leer las miradas de Ritsu, la anhelante, la dulce, la de vergüenza, su mirada de indiferencia(que en realidad era una mirada de "no me tiene que importar"),el amor, incluso el odio y la frustración. Miedo, dolor, esperanza, fastidio, conocía casi todas esas miradas, eran las que lo ayudaban a saber cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Onodera, por que inclusive ya lo había dicho esa chica, la ex-prometida , que Ritsu tenía una colección de miradas especiales para él. Pero nunca había visto en los ojos de Onodera bailar esa llama obscura que veía ahora. Y se sorprendió que el contacto fuera un poco más largo de lo habitual.

¿Sería lo que estaba pensando? Imposible, si Onodera ni siquiera admitía que sentía algo por él, muchísimo menos iba a mirarlo de esa manera tan...¿seductora?. ¿Acaso lo estaba seduciendo?Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar levemente; por que en sus 27 años de vida el único que lo había hecho sonrojar era Ritsu Oda, no Onodera. Lo había puesto nervioso a ese ¿ataque?. Quería creer que era una provocación directa de Ritsu, pero espantó la idea de inmediato por absurda, así que decidió desviar la mirada de los hermosos ojos verdes de su amante y terminar el trabajo.

El día había transcurrido en casi normalidad, pero a Masamune le empezaba a subir al ansiedad de no tener a Ritsu disponible. Era casi insoportable el deseo de besarlo, tocarlo y tenerlo cerca. Era como ser adicto a Ritsu y no poder servirse de su droga favorita.

El deseo de estar cerca empezó a aumentar significativamente cuando el castaño de ojos verdes le comunicó que no iba a salir a comer con él. Strike 1. Luego había tenido junta toda la tarde mientras Ritsu quien sabe que cosas hacia. Strike 2. Y ahora que ya salia del trabajo el castaño no estaba en la oficina. Strike 3. Carrera directa al mal humor.

Masamune ya había sacado su celular para marcarle a Ritsu cuando se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle del edificio de las oficinas. Al verlo ahí parado, y desde esa distancia un miedo irracional comenzó a apoderarse de él, por que al estar de espaldas no veía con quien hablaba, porque ¿qué otra cosa haría en la calle cerca de las oficinas?. Conforme más avanzaba, menos dejaba de preguntar¿y si estaba hablando con alguien? ¿y si ese alguien le decía algo? ¿y si era su ex-prometida?. No era que no confiaba en la fidelidad de Onodera, era que ni siquiera sabía si la regla de la fidelidad aplicaba a alguien con quien, técnicamente no estaba saliendo. Por eso, cuando finalmente lo alcanzó y vio que estaba solo respiro de alivio. Un momento, ¿por qué estaría solo ahí?¿estaría esperando a alguien?

—Onodera, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?—Masamune ni siquiera había intentado llamarle por su nombre, estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la oficina como para que alguien los viera y se pusiera a decir cosas innecesarias.

—¡Takano, me asustaste! Estaba regresando a casa. —Le contesto un bastante abatido Ritsu. Desde aquella mañana, y después de la extraña mirada que habían compartido, Masamune había notado algo diferente en la actitud de Onodera, pero ahora que ya no había presión laboral cerca estaba más que claro que en la lejanía e interior de su mente se estaba cocinando algo que afectaba a su estado emocional.

—Si, es evidente, pero ¿todo bien?— Takano sabía que no era correcto inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás, pero su preocupación lo hacía a veces hacer cosas que no entraban en la categoría de juicio correcto.

—Si, creo que si...—Por el tono que empleó, y la extraña sinceridad de las palabras Masamune sabía que era todo lo contrario, pero no podía decir absolutamente nada sin conocimiento de causa.

Siguieron bastante silenciosos su camino a la estación. El mutismo persistió durante todo el trayecto de tren. Era evidente que Onodera estaba en otra parte. Y quizás era el momento de traerlo al lado de la persona que tanto lo necesitaba. Además, por el hecho de que no había protestado como usualmente lo hacía de su compañía, era lógico que quería tenerlo cerca, o no quería estar solo, que en casos prácticos era lo mismo.

Una vez que salieron de la estación y llegaron a la usual camino de regresó a sus departamentos,Ritsu decidió romper el silencio:

—Ta-Takano-san, ¿podríamos cenar juntos?—Lo pronunció con bastante desasosiego, pero esta propuesta si que era inusual. ¿Qué traería en su cabeza? ¿quizás de una buena vez confesaría sus sentimientos?. No, eso era muy poco probable ¿o no?. Con el corazón saltando de alegría de estar junto a la persona que amaba le dio una respuesta afirmativa a Onodera.

Una vez que llegaron y entraron al departamento del castaño, Masamune reparó en que la bolsa que cargaba Onodera desde que salieran del trabajo contenida comida que compró en la tienda de paso. Y eso, no tenía lógica, por que según Onodera había salido casi junto a Takano, entonces ¿ cuando le había dado tiempo de ir a comprar las cosas que necesitaba? Se le hizo sospechoso, pero no comentó nada, mientas Onodera servia (mejor dicho calentaba) las compras.

Takano moría de ansias por preguntarle al castaño que era lo que sucedía, pero tenía la sensación de que Onodera se lo diría. Y si no, soltaría prenda de una u otra manera.

Después de un rato de silencio incomodo y tensión ambiental que Takano ya no podía soportar, decidió romper el delicado equilibro de la cena y atreverse a preguntarle lo siguiente a Ritsu:

—¿Qué tal el día Onodera?—La manera más fácil de dar pie a la conversación. Esperaba que pudieran hablar en rato en calma, por que no eran muy conversadores, normalmente una vez que estaban juntos atendían asuntos diversos que no requerían muchas palabras.

—Pues...pues ahora que lo mencionas fue horrible—Onodera siguió comiendo con una extraña manera de atacar la comida. Era como si estuviera deprimido o algo así. Aunque Takano no estaba tan familiarizado su estado abatido o deprimido,por que inconscientemente Onodera siempre le mostraba su mejor cara, suponía que si, ese era su estado más depresivo.

—¿Por qué estuvo tan mal?—Tendría que irse con cuidado con la conversación, para que la velada no terminará en un desastre como normalmente lo hacía. Por que lo necesitaba, necesitaba que le diera un poco de su cariño. No podía forzar a que le entregará su corazón , eso era cierto, pero intentaría alcanzar sus sentimientos de poco a poco, aunque tuviera que usar los besos, las caricias y otro tipo de acciones físicas como vehículo para su propósito.

—La verdad, recibí demasiadas llamadas en una sola tarde. No estoy acostumbrado a que tanta gente conocida marque mi número. Hasta pensé que algo le había pasado a un autor...—La cara de Onodera realmente denotaba fastidio. Y aunque Masamune era experto en irritarlo, normalmente se detenía en su limite sano, por lo que pudo ver con mucha facilidad que, efectivamente ese día ese limite había sido rebasado.

—¿Acaso te hablo tu madre?¿se encuentra ella bien?—Si la madre de Ritsu se encontraba enferma, esa podría ser la causa del mal humor que se cargaba Onodera. Ya hasta le estaba empezando a desesperar. No era la irritación típica de editor, era algo más profundo y resonaba entre ambos como un acorde que los sacaba de su habitual armonía.

—Si, créeme ella se encuentra perfectamente. Pero no fue la única que me hablo, también lo hizo An-chan y...—Onodera se había detenido por que no estaba seguro de mencionar quién era la otra persona. Y Takano estaba seguro de que eso había sido el detonante. Las diversas llamadas recibidas,pero sobre todo la llamada de esa persona en específico.

—¿Acaso te dijo algo tu ex-prometida?—Por si las dudas rectificaba que fueran ex-prometidos, Esa chica era la única que podía robarle a Ritsu, y por el comentario Takano empezó a sentir un miedo irracional. ¿Y si regresaba con ella?¿y si esa cena era su despedida como amantes?. No, no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al amor de su vida, al único primero y verdadero tan fácil. Pelearía si era necesario.

—Si, pero no es lo que estas pensando. En realidad... me hablo una ex-novia. La chica con la que salí mientras estudiaba en el extranjero.—Cuando menciono todo esto las mejillas de Ritsu se tiñeron de color rojo. Evidentemente hablar del tiempo en el que estudio fuera del país no lo ponía de buen humor. Esa época tampoco fue la mejor para Masamune, así que, para los dos ese tiempo lejos uno del otro era tiempo que podía ser manejado de manera diferente para no volver a abrir viejas heridas.

—¿Y qué te dijo?—Masamune parecía tranquilo por el exterior, pero por dentro temblaba. ¿Una nueva enemiga acaso? ¿Cuanto tendría que estar en la cuerda floja de sus sentimientos?¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que Ritsu entendiera de una buena vez por todas que todo el pasado había pasado y que les esperaba un futuro maravilloso si se decidía a aceptar sus sentimientos y formar una relación?

—Pues... ella fue muy desagradable conmigo. Verás, fue de las pocas personas que les dije que tenía una decepción amorosa por culpa de un chico... Supongo que solo me hablo para restregarme a la cara el hecho de que ella se había casado con la persona con la que salio después de haber salido conmigo y...bueno, luego hable con mi madre y An-chan, al parecer también les hablo a ellas y pues ...—Onodera estaba visiblemente preocupado. Pero entonces, con ese comentario y esa expresión facial todo quedo claro para Takano.

—¿Acaso esa chica le dijo algo de nosotros a tu madre?— Bien, si eso hubiera sido se podría despedir de Onodera de una vez. O podría ir sacando sus armas, en caso de que Ritsu admitiera que lo amaba tanto como él amaba a Ritsu.

—¡¿Qué?!¡Por supuesto que no!. No ella simplemente ah...Takano, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?—Ritsu se encontraba nervioso y malhumorado. Y Masamune estaba con el corazón a mil, ¿Y si decidía que iba a tomar el control de la empresa de su padre y lo abandonaba? ¿Y si se mudaba y cambiaba de trabajo y lo dejaba ahí con ese amor incluso por segunda vez? No creía poder soportar ni un solo segundo lejos de Onodera. Pero, antes de que su ansiedad le hiciera hacer cosas de las cuales se pudiera arrepentir, y al notar el ligero rubor en la mejillas del castaño y la duda en sus ojos verdes, contestó:

—Lo que quieras, me gusta saber un poco más de ti —Listo, estaban quedando a mano con el trato de "conocerse mejor". Pensó que iba a sacar su duda de manera rápida, pero Onodera simplemente respiro antes de susurrar:

—¿Crees que...?¿Piensas que yo...?—No podía ni articular palabra. ¡Como decir en voz alta algo tan vergonzoso!. Pero, ¿Qué acaso no era hombre?. ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Así, que lo mejor era expresarlo de la mejor manera posible. —¿Crees que soy atractivo o deseable?— Lo dijo rápido, de golpe y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Bien, quizás era la peor persona a la cual preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, pero ya lo había dicho.

Masamune se había quedado de piedra, ¿Qué si le estaba preguntando que si era deseable cuando tan solo unos segundos atrás pensaba que por ser tan deseable alguien se lo iba a quitar? No cabía duda que Ritsu no tenía ningún remedio. Pero bien, esta sería su salida, así que era el momento de torturarlo un poco, en venganza por no haber pasado algo del día juntos, y por haberle hecho pasar esa angustia de perderlo de nuevo.

—¿Acaso esa chica te dijo lo contrario?—Respondió Takano. La mente de Ritsu siempre había sido fácil de leer, pero con la distancia que había auto-impuesto entre los dos el castaño, la seguridad de la respuesta se desvanecía. Masamune no quería que al final de la historia todo fueran inventos suyos y que Ritsu no tuviera los mismos sentimientos que él. Por que en aquél distante pasado, esa había sido una de las causas de su dolor. Pero, al ver la vergüenza de Onodera, supo que le había dado en el clavo. Era tan infantil en ocasiones...

—¿Sabes? Dije algo total y absolutamente innecesario, pero es que entre mi mamá y An-chan me hicieron pensar que esa una de las razones por las que me había ido mal...—Onodera no pudo terminar la frase, por que de un momento a otro se encontró con que los labios de Masamune lo silenciaba.

—La única razón por la qué te va mal en el amor Onodera, es por que no ves que te deseo. ¿no me deseas tú? —Sin esperar la contestación volvió a besarlo, tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo y tenerlo cerca de él, que profundizó el beso sin consentimiento de Ritsu. Pensó que el iba a forcejear como de costumbre, negar todo y marcharse como siempre, pero cuando Onodera se quedó quieto y se dejo llevar se impresionó un poco. ¿Qué tan lento había que ser como para no entender que su corazón le pertenecía y que esa era la razón de todos los problemas que habían tenido?. Por que el primer amor no se cambia, ni se olvida.

— Yo-yo...—La mente de Ritsu se comenzaba a nublar por la cercanía de ese amor que rodeaba todo lo que tocaba. Una parte de él quería una respuesta, pero la otra quería contestar. ¿Qué si deseaba a Takano? ¿qué la respuesta no era obvia? Tanto había sido su deseo, que sin darse cuenta en el pasado y en el presente lo había perseguido, con el afán de tenerlo solo para él. Quizás en un futuro continuará persiguiendo ese amor, continuará persiguiendo a Takano, hasta que lo alcanzará y mirando directo a su rostro y a su cara, con el corazón restaurado de las heridas anteriores le diría "Yo también te quiero. Aunque no quise decirlo por que mi miedo a perderte era demasiado"

Takano terminó el apasionado beso, por que tenía un deseo enorme de pasar la noche y tomar todos sus sus sentimientos para darle forma física. Pero, ya que Onodera se había quejado con anterioridad que solo eran "amigos con derechos" decidió que en esta ocasión Ritsu tenía que admitir, por lo menos, que lo deseaba tanto como él. Por eso preguntó:

—¿Qué en la mañana no estabas tratando de seducirme?Por que si no era así, créeme, con la mirada me expresaste todo lo contrario—A Takano se le aceleró el corazón de que las miradas de la mañana no fueran imaginaciones suyas. Una muy buena parte de Ritsu si no lo amaba, al menos lo deseaba, tanto o más como él lo deseaba. Solo una palabra, una respuesta y la felicidad no se les escurriría de los dedos. Por eso quería llegar hasta la última consecuencia, hasta que ese amor fuera libre de todo daño, de todo dolor y se alojará en los dos para siempre.

—¡En la mañana! Yo...yo...solo—¡No podía creerlo! Efectivamente esa mañana había visto a su jefe con deseo, anhelo y quizás una poca de lujuria. Tal vez deseaba abrazarlo y darle forma física a sus sentimientos pero pensó que el no se daría cuenta. No trataba de seducirlo, en realidad simplemente trataba de que quedarán las cosas claras para su corazón, separar la mezcla de emociones en las que se convertía al lado de Takano. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué todo siempre había tenido que ser difícil?

—¿Quieres comprobar cuanto te deseo?¿Quieres ver que la duda en tu cabeza era infundada? Por que si eso es lo que quieres, solo debes de decir "deseo pasar la noche contigo" y asunto arreglado—Masamune no iba a dar ventaja a Ritsu. Sentía que estaba al borde de confesar sus sentimientos, al borde de que se desbordaran. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que de una buena vez admitiera lo que sentía. Y si no, por lo menos para que en la mente del castaño quedará asentado que él no era alguna especie de enfermo mental, y que todo lo que habían hecho era con el consentimiento de ambos. Aunque el de Ritsu fuera un consentimiento no confesado.

—¡Ta-ta-kano!¡No juegues conmigo! Yo...yo...¡Lo que yo desee no es asunto tuyo!—Ritsu estaba visiblemente alterado y en una encrucijada. Si no accedía a su petición quedaba mal, por que era darle la razón a sus conocidos que nadie moría de deseo por él y que era un "papanatas que no podía conservar el cariño de una persona" como amablemente había dicho esa horrorosa ex-novia suya. Y si accedía... en la mañana amanecería con la misma sensación de haber cometido el mismo error de siempre. Y no podría quejarse por que sería su culpa. Como odiaba a Takano. Odiaba amarlo con la intensidad con la que lo hacía y que no pudiera ocultarlo. Que, a pesar de los malos entendidos él siempre se encontraba ahí, para apoyarlo con alguno de sus retorcidos consejos y que le decía tanto que lo amaba. No quería volver a amarlo, no debía volver a amarlo. Pero, ¿como evitar que su corazón saltará de alegría? Solo unas cuantas palabras de Takano y el se encontraba de nuevo sumergido en ese desastroso amor que tanto le había herido en él pasado y que jamás pudo superar. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?Podía hacer lo que le pedía y ser feliz o negarse y vivir arrepentido de jamás encarar las cosas. Ese era el verdadero dilema cuando se trataba de Masamune Takano. La razón o el corazón.

—¿Así que lo que desees no es mi asunto?— Takano se estaba empezando a enojar. ¡Como era posible que le dijera que no era su asunto cuando acaba casi de confesarse! Onodera no se daba cuenta que cuando más se resistía, mas admitía inconscientemente ese enfermo amor. —Tu me pediste que te tomará en cuenta y te preguntará las cosas. Eso hago, así que tienes 15segundos para contestar a mi pregunta.—Si, presión psicológica, Masamune sabía que no era del todo bueno considerando la escasa estabilidad de Ritsu, pero si no lo presionaba no iba a obtener nada. Perdería menos de lo que ganaría ejerciendo presión.

—Yo, yo no quiero amanecer adolorido y...—¡Diablos! Subconsciente de Onodera 1, Buen juicio 0.

—Bien, no se hable más del asunto.—Una vez hecha la declaración decidió tomar eso como una respuesta afirmativa —Te demostraré que te deseo más de lo que tu me deseas a mi.—Y sin esperar se fue encima de él, lo besó, y lo empezó a tocar. El aliento le estaba empezando a faltar, la cordura, el juicio. Ahí iban de nuevo.

—¡Esta bien!...—En la oportunidad que tuvo mientas Takano besaba su cuello lo dijo. No sabía que iba a decir a continuación, pero como siempre, su personalidad honesta le ganaba a sus palabras.

—Yo..Yo..te...—Si, lo deseaba, tal vez eso era lo que tenía que decir,pero era tanto el deseo de Takano por tenerlo que termino por no oír lo que le decía Onodera. Podía haber dicho que lo amaba, podría haberle dado el mundo entero con tal de que no detuviera su avance. Pero nunca lo oiría, por que el deseo que los envolvía era como una tormenta que los llevaba por olas que rebasaban el buque de los sentimientos que tenían.

Una vez que la tormenta arreció y con ella trajo esa mezcla de cosas, Ritsu se encontró, como mala costumbre se le había hecho, en su cama, durmiendo al lado de Takano. Pensaba seriamente en cambiar a una cama de una plaza, por si eso detenía el avance de Takano. Aunque quizás era peor por que entonces tendrían que dormir apretados y si con una cama de dos plazas parecía que ese amor los arrastraba, en una de una plaza sería eso más la incomodidad.

Ahora no podía escapar, estaban en su casa y pues ni modo que se fuera antes que Takano. A decir verdad no se encontraba triste o arrepentido. El hombre de las largas pestañas que dormía a su lado seguro creería cuando despertara que no oponerse había sido una confesión. Y Ritsu tal vez no le diría nada. Aun no le diría que lo seguía queriendo, a ese Masamune del presente, con sus arrebatos, sus atribuciones que se tomaba, pero con su amabilidad, con su preocupación.

Había aprendido la noche pasada que "desear" y "amar" eran cosas diferentes. Pero que tal vez, con ciertas personas ambos sentimientos venían de la mano.

 _ **Fin**_.


End file.
